A New Life
by sakurakina
Summary: Kagome has had it with Inuyasha and runs away. When she does she meets Sesshoumaru and they fight. He returns her to her friends and when she wakes she decides her and shippou will go on alone. What will happen?
1. PrologueChapter 7

**A New Life**

**Prologue**

She ran through the woods away from her friends at her camp to get away from the one man that was there. She wouldn't take it anymore how he just sat there and used her. He knew that she knew what he went off and did supposedly behind her back but to no success. She just need to get away and calm down. After she had time to do so she would return for her adopted son and they would travel just the two of them. They didn't need any assistance. She was fully capable of protecting them both on her own. She had become more powerful over the years and only her son knew of it. He had a couple of times in the past asked why they stayed when they could leave all of the heart-break, sadness, and stress behind. She never gave him a straight answer. This time though they would leave. She ran and ran and ran. Soon she was starting to feel a powerful presence. She knew who it was and stopped in a clearing where she knew that he would follow and find her. She could use a good fight to blow off some steam and the Great Lord of the West was just the man to help in that area. She didn't have to wait to long before he found her.

**Chapter 1. Conversation**

He walked into the clearing and just stared at her, and she in return just stared back at him. They were like that for about five minutes before the silence began to kill her. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" She asked him in a smug voice. He just looked down at her with a scowl. "You should not speak to this Sesshomaru like that miko. You are nothing but a lowly human." He said with pride. He knew that this would set her off and did it purposefully just to see her angry. He had grown fond of that look. It suited her well. Her cheeks would puff up, her face would go red, and her ears even sometimes would twitch. "YOU JERK WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT WHEN YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I AM!!! MY NAME IS NOT MIKO IT IS KAGOME, K-A-G-O-M-E!!!" She yelled at him. He was always intrigued by this because even being 1) a human and 2) very small compared to him she would always stand up to him even if she was wrong and he was right. She stood up for what she believed and he respected that, not that he would tell anyone. "Yes miko I know your name just fine, but I don't need it when you are just human and this Sesshomaru is not." He replied evenly to her. This made her even more upset, and he enjoyed every minute of it. "YOU JERK" She yelled at him and charged him straight on. This however he was not expecting. She normally just yelled at him and took off back to camp where her travel companions were, but not this time. She hit him so hard in the chest that he was sent flying back into a tree. He sank to the ground and stared up at her with wide eyes.

**Chapter 2. The Fight**

After he fully realized what had happened he got to his feet and readied himself for another attack from her which indeed did come. She was more powerful then he had though. This small slip of a woman could take on a full fledged demon with no hard problems. She did have some difficulty though because she was in a fit of rage against him and not thinking straight. After letting her hit him a couple of times he had, had enough and start to attack back full on hand to hand combat. She was good, but he was better. He used his speed to appear behind her and kick her to the ground. She immediately got to her feet though. She was very quick. Then something happened that he really did not expect from her, She started to glow and light pink color all around her and when he looked into her eyes he say that they were white with a faint pink glow to them. He realized that this was supposedly a fight to the death and her miko powers were getting out of hand because of her rage toward him. She threw some of the energy at him in plan to purify him but he dodged with little time to spare. He would have to be more careful now. He did not plan to die nor did he plan to kill her. She continued to use her miko abilities against him and in the end he had to result to his Tokijin. She was more powerful then expected. The last time he had seen her fight he could tell she was holding back a lot, but he never could really tell how much a lot was until now when she used all on him. He felt sort of special to know that he was the first for her to use everything she had on him.

**Chapter 3. Sleep**

It was getting dark and he knew that he need to get back to his camp and her to her camp as well. He need to finish this battle off between them. He had concluded in all of this that if she would control better which she probably did when not raged they were at an equal power. This miko and him, the Lord of the West a Taiyokai and a mere human priestess, it awed him. But he finished it quick. He disappeared again and appeared behind her when she didn't have focus very much anymore. He could tell the power was draining her so it was pretty easy for him. He raised up the hilt of his sword and hit her in the back of the neck making her to fall unconscious. As she fell unconscious Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. He needed to return her to her camp and so he did. He never realized until now how far she had ventured from safety. She had ran for 10 miles straight, and that he was impressed by her. As he walked through the woods he could smell his wretched brother coming in closer to where he was. No doubt to come and take this woman from him and back to safety. He just kept on walking without a care in the world as his brother finally showed himself into the clearing Sesshomaru was walking in. "What are you doing with Kagome you CREEP!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at him and humored him with a response. "I was merely returning her to her camp and then leaving for my own. She is quite exhausted and needs rest. I do not plan on fighting you tonight for I need my own sleep as well." Sesshomaru told him. He laid Kagome down on the ground and turn and walked away. Inuyasha just watched dumbfounded as his brother just walked away from him like that with out even trying to take the Tetsiaga away from him. Soon behind him Sango, Miroku, Kirarra, and Shippo showed up just to see a glimpse of Sesshomaru's silver hair in the moon light. They shrugged it off and Sango picked Kagome up and carried her back to camp where they could finally get to sleep now that she was back and safe in that matter. Sango tucked her into her sleeping bag where little Shippo crawled in after to snuggle up to his adopted mother. Soon everyone was asleep except for Inuyasha who just watched over everyone and contemplated what his brother and Kagome were truly doing in the woods together, but soon he himself fell asleep.

_Dream_

_Kagome was running through the forest with a great demon right behind her set on killing her. She couldn't use her miko abilities for some strange reason and it bothered her. She was helpless and couldn't even defend herself. It was like when she had first came here over 3 years ago when she couldn't even shoot an arrow properly. She ran and ran as far and as fast as she could. Soon it came to where she was so tired out that she didn't see a tree root in front of her and she tripped. She landed on the ground with a hard 'Thud' in a clearing that she had recognized. She had been her before, but couldn't for the life of her remember when. Soon the strange demon caught up with her and she was just to exhausted to do anything. All she could do was scream for help and hope someone could hear her before it was to late. The demon was tearing into her skin like it was nothing and all she could do was scream. Blood was everywhere, and then out of no where the demon on top of her was thrown off and into a nearby tree. As soon as the demon saw who it was it scrambled to its feet and ran off like a scared mouse. She couldn't even see who her savior was through all of the pain. He did however tell her in a smooth voice that just sounded so caring that everything was going to be alright. She knew that voice where had she heard it. It was so soft and sweet, like honey. But alas she could not figure it out because she had passed out from pain and blood loss._

_End of Dream _

**Chapter 4. Splitting Up**

Kagome had woken up in a cold sweat. She could feel her throat was raw and concluded that she had been screaming in her sleep again. She looked down and saw that Shippo was sitting next to her with a worried look. It had been so long since she had a nightmare and it had scared him. She looked around and saw no one was their but them. She smiled down at her fox kit. "I'm sorry Shippo did I wake you?" She asked him sweetly. He smiled back at her now knowing that she was alright. "Momma your alright. I was so worried about you." He said jumping into her arms. She just smiled down at him and hugged him to her telling that it was only a dream and she was fine. She soon got up and packed everything away that belonged to her and Shippo. This confused him greatly. Kagome did however cook everyone breakfast. As she was finishing everyone decided to come back to camp. Her and Shippo had eaten already and so just sat there. Kagome finally thought this the right time to tell everyone of her plans. She took in a few cleansing breaths before starting. "Everyone I have something to tell ya'll." She said. Sango and Miroku looked up. Inuyasha was to busy to take notice (he was eating). "What is it Kagome?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison. She drew in another shaky breath and replied to them, "Me and Shippo will no longer be traveling with you guys anymore. We have decided to go our separate ways and continue on as mother and son." Everyone looked at her. Miroku and Sango with sadness and then angrily and Inuyasha who had just heard that last part, and Shippo with a look of happiness on his face at his mother's decision. "No, you ain't going anywhere." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factily. Kagome only responded by standing up putting on her bag saying her goodbyes to her friends and then was off with her son in her arms. Inuyasha looked up expecting to see Kagome and Shippo still there but was only greeted by the angry stares of his two friends. Off in the distance Kagome could hear Inuyasha yelling and running after her. Over the years along with her powers she had mastered masking her's and Shippo's scent well and was able to hid from him. They watched him run by and then turned in a different direction and left completely never to see them again for a while.

**Chapter 5 Unexpected Travel Companions**

"Momma what are we gonna do now?" Shippo asked her. She really didn't know herself so didn't say much to him except "We'll wing it." and left it at that. He just looked at her and then turned away as they rode on her bike into the countryside. After awhile of riding they ended up at the Bone Eaters Well, then she remembered what it was she needed to do first. "Shippo will you be alright for a few hours by yourself?" She asked him. Knowing that she needed to take care of things back at her home in the future he nodded. She smiled and told him what a brave little demon he was and then went through the Well. When she passed threw she was greeted by Souta her little brother. "Sis what are you doing back so early. We didn't expect you for another couple of days, weeks at most" He said with a start are seeing her so suddenly. "Well, I kinda stopped traveling with Inuyasha and I need some extra arrows and stuff for mine and Shippo's travelings." She explained as they walked to the storehouse at the back of the shrine. "Well sis do you thinks that wise of you to do? I mean to leave everyone you love with only a small fox kite?" Souta asked her. Kagome just kept quiet for awhile. "Souta, I'm not going inside and I would appreciate it more if you didn't tell mom or grandpa just yet ok." Kagome told him. "I don't know how long I will be gone, but I need to get back now. Shippo is waiting on me." Kagome explained to him as the walked back to the well. "I understand sis. I got your back." Souta told her. She reached into her pocket, grabbed a note, and handed it to him. "What's this?" He asked. "It's for mom. Tell her I'm sorry but I can't finish school and I hope she understands. Tell her you found it near the well and that you only knew to say that because I left you a note to." And she handed him another one. She then turned away from him and was about to jump into the well. "Be careful ok sis. See you soon." She turned, nodded, and smiled at him. She jumped in not expecting to see him again for awhile. When she reached the other side she had expected to see Shippo looking at her, but she didn't expect to see a cute little human girl with brown hair and eyes with a ponytail to on side looking down at her with Shippo. "Kagome-chan its so good to see you again. Rin has missed you." Rin said throwing herself into Kagome's arms once she was out of the well. Kagome just laughed and hugged her back. "Rin what are you doing here." "She asked that this Sesshomaru bring her to see you miko, and so this Sesshomaru complied." Sesshomaru said in a cool voice behind her. Kagome just glared at him for calling her miko but did nothing further. _She is beautiful for a human and very powerful_. Sesshomaru thought. "Kagome where is Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked her loving the way her name rolled off of his tongue. Kagome looked up at him shocked that he called her by her name. "I don't know. Shippo and I are traveling alone from now on. I was sick of his antics and all the heartbreak even though I don't love him the way I used to." Kagome said and then realized to late what she had said. Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrow at her in question. "Please continue, this Sesshoumaru would like to know what has made your affection toward him dwindle." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome just looked at him. She didn't know what to say. He had said her name and was showing some kind of emotion other then cold indifference. "He kept running to Kikyo all the time. He thought that I didn't know. The part that hurt the worse was him not telling me. We were friends and aren't friends supposed to confide in each other. He is more like a brother to me now. Nothing more nothing less." Kagome told him tears coming to her eyes. _"She is hurt just because he wouldn't talk to her. I won't make the same mistake. She will be mine." _Sesshoumaru shook himself. _"What am I thinking. She is a human and I will not take a human as a mate." 'Oh but you will and if you don't I will force you to. She will be my mate whether you like it or not.' _Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his thoughts. His beast had chosen to take a human mate without his consent. He couldn't argue. She was beautiful and powerful. She was loving and treated Rin like her own daughter. What more could he ask for. Love, he needed love. He would not mate someone that did not love him back. With his mind made up he finally spoke. "You may travel with this Sesshoumaru and his pack. This Sesshoumaru will protect you and help you search for the jewel, however, we must first travel to my castle. We are but a days journey away." He told her. She was to shocked to speak. She couldn't find her voice so all she did was nod. "YaY! Kagome and Shippo are gonna be traveling with us. Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin has always wanted a mother with her father." Rin said smiling. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at her with shocked expressions. Kagome started to laugh. Sesshoumaru looked at her only to find the most amazing and breathtaking smile on her face. Her eyes were glowing as her face lite up. "Rin even if Sesshoumaru and I were never to be mates I would still love to be your mother, if you wish me to be." Kagome said. Rin smiled big and ran into Kagome's arms. "Momma" Rin said happily. "Shippo that means we are siblings." She said running up to Shippo. Kagome smiled at the two little ones. Sesshoumaru who had been ignored through the whole situation was smiling a genuine smile. Kagome looked up at him and her smile became brighter when she saw his smile. "Shall we go Lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru said lovingly. "Yes we shall." Kagome said. There was something about Sesshoumaru that she has never seen. He was smiling, being nice, and loving. She liked it. He offered her his arm and she gladly took it and they walked in the direction of the castle. They never sensed the hanyo that had just witnessed what just happened. He realized that he had lost Kagome. He lost Kagome to his brother. He saw how Sesshoumaru looked at her. He saw him smiling, something that he had never seen before. He realized then that Sesshoumaru had chosen Kagome as his mate. Him and his beast had agreed on a mate. He turned away from them when he saw Kagome taking Sesshoumaru's outstretched arm. He headed back to the village to tell Sango and Miroku.

**Chapter 6 The Meeting with the Court Members**

"Kagome there is something you should know before we get to the castle." Sesshoumaru said getting her attention. "And what might that be?" Kagome asked curiously. "This Sesshoumaru was not supposed to come home until I found a mate. Now that this Sesshoumaru is coming home they will think you are my chosen mate. Do you understand?" He said. She looked at him sheepishly. "Sesshoumaru are you suggesting that I, a human miko, cover your butt." Kagome said humorously. Sesshoumaru starred at her. She just looked at him waiting on him to answer her. She wanted to here him say please and wondered if he would do it. He knew what he had to do to acquire her help he just didn't know if his pride would let him. He opened and closed his mouth about 5 times before he was able to say it. "Please" Just that simple word he found his miko in his arms hugging him. "Of course Sesshy I would love to be your mate." Kagome said laughing. He laughed with her. Rin and Shippo just watched the scene in front of them. Rin knew at that time she was able to use his nickname. "Fluffy can Rin and Shippo go on ahead. Rin knows the way." Rin said. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and nodded. He turned to Jaken and glared at him. "Go and make sure the children get there safely and Jaken if anyone just so happen to find out about Lady Kagome and I, I will end your life." Sesshoumaru said coldly. He knew the imp demon didn't like Rin, Shippo, or his Lady Kagome. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru of course." Jaken said shaking for his life. Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome and saw she was holding back her giggles. "Go ahead and laugh before you kill yourself mate." Sesshoumaru said. She looked at him and then burst out into piles of laughter. When she was done she looked at Sesshoumaru and thought of something. She walked over to his left arm and took the nub in her hand. He looked at her and was about to pull away when he felt a tingling feeling. It felt rather nice. He began to purr and he never noticed when she let go. "Sesshy" Kagome called. He looked at her smiling face and smiled back. "Yes mate" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome only answered him by grabbing his left hand and holding it up. Sesshoumaru gasped in surprise. "Kagome what did you do?" Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Well I decided, since I am going to be you 'mate' then I better give you back your arm so you can hold me properly. Plus it might help with the fact that I am human and people might accept me better knowing how powerful I am." Kagome said puffing out her chest trying to look smug and strong. Sesshoumaru laughed. _'If only you knew Kagome my mate. You will be mine.' _Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk. "Shall we go then My Lady. The sooner we get there the sooner we can officially 'mate'." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled up at him. _'If only this wasn't just a con. Then maybe I could have someone to love and loves me back. I would have a son and a daughter and maybe even little Sesshoumarus running around everywhere. Oh no what am I thinking. I just thought of actually mating Sesshoumaru and having his children. Oh well he doesn't have to know. Maybe we would have a good life together. Maybe he could love me. Oh well I'll leave that for later.' _Kagome thought. When she had came out of her thoughts she noticed that they were in front of a really big gate door. Sesshoumaru growled and it was open. Rin and Shippo ran inside followed by Jaken yelling at them to not run off. Kagome looked around, it was beautiful. She had never seen a castle in her life except in history books. Demons of all kinds past by them and bowed to their lord and just looked questioningly at her. They noticed that their lords arm was returned to him and that the power radiating off it was from the girl. They also took note on how she was hanging on his arm. "Lord Sesshoumaru it is good to have you back at the castle. All the paperwork is in your study like you instructed. And if I may who might this human woman be." A male tiger demon asked respectfully. "Thank you, it is good to be home. I will deal with the paperwork later. This 'human woman' as you put it is your new Lady. You will treat her with respect." Sesshoumaru said with a light voice. This made the demon look at his lord curiously. "Sesshy where did the children go?" Kagome asked innocently. The tiger demon looked at her like she was mad. No one called their lord by nicknames. "They are in their room mate. Would you like to go and see them?" Sesshoumaru told her. She smiled at him and nodded. "Very well. I however can not go at this moment. I have some work to do in my study. Kenji will take you." Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru looked at the demon in front of him waiting for an objection. When none came he bent down and kissed Kagome lightly on her lips. Kagome smiled up at him. He smiled back and walked off. "What did you do? We have been trying to get Lord Fluff-ball to smile for years." Kenji said when he knew Sesshoumaru was out of hearing range. Kagome just smiled at him and said "I did nothing. I just stood there and looked cute." Kagome laughed at this. "Really?" He asked. "No of course not. When I was traveling with Inuyasha we would always run into Sesshoumaru and well me and him just kinda hit it off. We became friends first. We would talk and spar, different things. Then when I left Inuyasha today he was there. I need to finish finding the jewel but for now it can wait for a little while. Until I get settled into life here. I've never seen a castle this is so cool." Kagome told him. "You mean Fluff-ball's younger brother Inuyasha?" He asked. They were walking in a long hallway and were almost to Rin's room and he still had a lot of questions. "The one and only. I was in love with him but after a while of running after him and him running after the clay pot Kikyo I gave up. I was like no sense in ruining my life for someone that is a jerk." Kagome said laughing. "Besides he is nothing compared to his brother. Sesshoumaru is loving and caring. He looks after me and doesn't ask much which I would give my life for him. I gave his arm back to him just today. He needed it and it was my gift to him. To show him my love." She said and to her surprise it was all true. She just realized that she was in love with Sesshoumaru. The man who has tried to kill her. The cold-hearted indifferent gorgeous Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. "Well just keep it up. Maybe he will warm up to some of us." Kenji said with a smile. They finally arrived at Rin's door and Kenji knocked on it. "Enter." They heard. When they entered the room Kagome was shocked by the room. There were toys, stuffed animals, and two full size beds in the room. "Momma!" She heard both her children yell. She was tackled to the floor and was being tickled. Kenji who was still standing at the door laughed. He was glad that she was here. _'Things are going to get better from now on.'_ He thought. They spent hours in Rin's room playing and having fun. Even Kenji was drug into all the fun. Sesshoumaru walked into the room wondering where everyone was. It was supper time and they had yet to come down. When he walked in he was tackled. He looked down to be greeted by the faces of Rin, Shippo, and Kagome. They were all smiling at him and laughing. "Daddy thank you for bring me and momma here. I have a sister and a father now." He heard Shippo say. Right then his iced over heart melted more. "Fluffy thank you for my momma and brother." Rin told him and hugged him. He smiled down at his children and looked at Kagome who was looking at him with all the love he could ever ask for. "Sesshoumaru can I talk to you privately?" Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru nodded and got up off the ground. "Children it is dinner time. Go on down and your mother and I will follow shortly." Sesshoumaru told them taking Kagome's hand and leading her in the direction of his room. Kenji watched all that occurred. He smiled at his lord. He knew his lord was in love. He had experienced love before and knew what it was like. Maybe just maybe his lord would let him go home for Christmas coming up in a couple of days. Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked into another room and Kagome's jaw hit the ground. "Wow." was all she could say. "What would you like to talk about mate?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "Sesshoumaru what are we doing? I mean me your 'mate'. What am I supposed to do? The children what will they think when they find out that we aren't going to actually become mates?" She asked him. She was fixing to ask him more questions when she felt his lips against her's. She melted into him and it seems all her troubles had been erased in that one kiss. "They won't find out because you are to be my mate, the Lady of the Western Lands. My beast and I are in love with you Kagome." Sesshoumaru said looking deep into her eyes. Her eyes began to mist with tears. "Well one, Sesshy, do I get a say in this? And two why me?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru. "You already agreed remember, back in the forest before we got here. For your other question because you are everything that I have dream of. You are a good mother to Rin, your loving, powerful, full of compassion, and last you love me for me, don't you." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome was in shock. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Well then I will be you mate for real." "Thats wonderful my Kagome." He said bending down and kissing her again. It started to heat up when the door was knocked on and then they remembered the children. Kagome laughed. "Guess we need to go and see to the children. They may be wondering where we are." She said. They walked out of the room to see a beautiful demoness standing there tapping her foot. When she saw Sesshoumaru she threw herself into his arms. Kagome heard him growl. She pulled the woman off of him with a growl of her own. The demoness looked at Kagome when she stepped in front of Sesshoumaru. "Who are you and what do you" Kagome demanded. "None of your business human. Sesshoumaru and I have some unfinished business to attend to, so you just run along and leave the demons to themselves." The demoness said. Kagome stood there glaring at the woman. "As the Lady of the West I demand you tell me who you are and what you want." Kagome said again coldly. The woman looked at her like she was mad. "Lady of the West? No, I am her. Sesshoumaru and I are arranged to be married if he did not come home with a mate." When she said this Sesshoumaru growled dangerously. "This Sesshoumaru will not wed you. This Sesshoumaru has found his mate and Lady of the West, Shizu. You and your father are not wanted here. This Sesshoumaru has no control over what my mate does to you. If she kills you then that is between you and her. Otherwise leave now and it maybe in peace." Sesshoumaru said stepping around her. He grabbed Kagome's hand and made her follow him to the dinning hall. "Sesshoumaru, who was that?" Kagome demanded. "She is one of the royal court member's daughter. I was supposed to marry her if I didn't find a mate. Luckily I found the perfect woman." Sesshoumaru said pulling Kagome into a dark corner and kissing her passionately. They entered the dining room to be greeted by all of the royal court members. Sesshoumaru growled putting on his indifferent mask. "May this Sesshoumaru help you gentlemen?" Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice. "You have come back without a mate Lord Sesshoumaru. It is now up to us to find you a mate. You will mate Lord Taki's daughter Shizu as agreed." One of the court members stated. "Lord Sesshoumaru will not mate Lord Taki's daughter. I will not allow it. As his mate and the Lady of the West I forbid it." Kagome said sternly. Her eyes were daring. Daring them to object to her and of course they did being the demons they are. "You! Your just a human what can you do for these lands. You will die in what 50 years if your lucky. A human can not have swayed a demon's beast, especially Sesshoumaru's beast, to take them as a mate. You have put him under some kind of spell is all you did." The court member, who was supposedly named Taki, said. Everyone heard Sesshoumaru growl loudly and turned to look at him. His eyes were blood red and his facial expression was that of a wild animal. The court members knew that they had awakened Sesshoumaru's beast, and he was not to happy with them. **"You will not speak to my mate like that. This Sesshoumaru has chosen a human mate; however, she is not just a human. My mate is a miko and will live as long as this Sesshoumaru does along with our children and however many pups we decide to have." **Sesshoumaru's beast growled out angrily. Kagome turned fully to him and pulled his face down to her's. "Sesshoumaru calm down. It will all be alright trust me." Kagome said soothingly. The court members stood there and watched as a human woman calmed the icy, cold-hearted, and murderous Sesshoumaru down with just talking to him. Sesshoumaru's eyes changed back to there normal color and he was met with the beautiful blue eyes of his mate. He smiled down at her and turned to the court members. "You are dismissed to leave now. My mate and I have children to attend to, unless you would like to tend to them. They look very angry with you, as you have kept their parents from them." Sesshoumaru said. The court members looked back at the table behind them and came face to face with two very angry looking children. They turned around and shook their heads and left.

**Chapter 7 Naraku**

"Well that was interesting." Kagome said sitting down in the empty chair to the right of the chair at the head of the table. Sesshoumaru joined his family sitting at the head of the table with Kagome at his right, Rin at his left, and Shippo beside Rin. They all at in silence for awhile before Rin spoke up. She has had something on her mind that has been bothering her for a little while. She told Shippo and he agreed with her. "Momma Daddy, Rin and Shippo want a baby brother or sister. Can you give us one." "Yea I wanna be a big brother." Rin and Shippo said giving Sesshoumaru and Kagome their best begging face. Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other. Kagome's eyes grew soft and loving when she looked into his loving face. She turned back to the children. "Rin Shippo, Sesshoumaru and I are not mated yet. When we have gone through the mating ceremony then we can talk about adding a baby to the family." She told them softly. They nodded their understanding and looked at each other. "We're going to get a baby brother and sister!" They shouted. They talked about what they were to do today and decided to look for jewel shards in the western lands for now. After eating they went to their rooms to get ready to leave. When Sesshoumaru and Kagome left Rin and Shippo's room she turned and looked at him. "Sesshy where exactly is my room?" She asked. He laughed and took her hand walked down the hallway towards his room. When they walked in she looked at him questioningly. "This is your room mate. You have taken the title of Lady of the Western Lands so therefore you are to share a room with the Lord of the Western Lands." He told her. "What!? But we're not even mated yet." She ranted. "Kagome look at me. We are just sharing the room. I will not do anything you do not wish for me to." He told her calmly taking her into his embrace. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. I just don't think that I am all that ready yet." Kagome confessed. "I know mate, I know. However the demon court will only grant one month maybe two at the most before I am to mark you as mine forever. Do you understand?" Sesshoumaru told her. She looked down at the floor letting all of this information sink in. She finally looked up at him. "I understand." She said seriously. He smiled at her and let her go. She explored the room from top to bottom. She discovered that his bathroom had a personal hot spring with a waterfall at the top. The bed was covered in furs, silk, and was very comfortable. Finally she ended up at the balcony. She looked outside. What she saw amazed her. Before her was the biggest most beautiful garden with its moon flowers all blooming and it was snowing. She smiled bright at the sight. Then she remembered something, CHRISTMAS!!!! She ran to Sesshoumaru looking worried. "Kagome what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Christmas, I forgot all about it." She said frantically. "What is Christmas?" He asked her. She sat down and explained the meaning of Christmas and other traditions that went with it. "We have to put off jewel hunting until after Christmas." Kagome finally said. "But Kagome that should come first." Sesshoumaru told her. She looked at him in a weird way. "Sesshoumaru my family comes first before anything. You, Rin, and Shippo come first and I will not waste my first Christmas with you looking for some stupid jewel." Kagome told him with a tone that said that was final and he better not argue. Hearing her voice he didn't argue. You never argue with a mother about her family. Also never argue with a mate that is as stubborn as she is. "Besides I'm sure Midoriko won't mind. She would understand if I put the search off for another week." Kagome concluded. Yes she knew who was inside the jewel along with the four souls. Midoriko visited her dreams quite often, and they had become good friends. "Kagome it is time we sleep now." Sesshoumaru told her. She nodded and changed into the sleeping kimono he gave her and laid down next to him. He pulled her close to his chest and soon she was fast asleep. Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep that night for he slept the night before and decided to just watch over her for tonight. The next morning they were awoken by a loud bang coming from the gate. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and left her to get dressed as he went down to see what or who it was. Kagome rushed to the balcony and saw Naraku standing in all his evil glory. He looked up and spotted her. He gave her an evil, sadistic, and lustful smile. "Kagome my dear why don't you come down here and play." He said up to her. Before she could say or do anything she felt a tentacle grab her around her waist. Sesshoumaru arrived outside just in time to see Kagome yanked from their bedroom balcony. She was pulled against Naraku's body. He growled loudly. "So it seems that the rumors are true Lord Sesshoumaru. You have chosen a human woman as your mate. To bad you have yet to mark her, so that leaves her for grabs." Naraku said smugly. Sesshoumaru raced toward them but was to late. Naraku was gone with his mate. "KAGOME!" He howled. His eyes tuned red. As he was transforming he heard Kenji's voice. "Lord Sesshoumaru don't, don't transform. You will destroy the palace and the children will die. Come to your senses!" Kenji yelled. Sesshoumaru heard him and calmed a little for his pups sake. "Kenji, find Inuyasha, bring him here, then send word to the other Lords that my mate has been kidnapped." Sesshoumaru said darkly. "Right away my Lord." Kenji said turning to rum from the palace. "Sesshoumaru" He called. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at him. "We will bring Lady Kagome back." With that said he turned and ran in the direction of Inuyasha's forest and the village that he knew he would find the half-breed. When he arrived the villagers ran away screaming demon. Keade came out confront the demon. "What do ye want demon. This is a peaceful village." She said. "I am in search of my Lord's brother, Inuyasha." Kenji said. "What business do ye have with Inuyasha?" She asked. Kenji was getting very frustrated with the woman. His Lady had been kidnapped and she was asking questions. "My Lord's mate, Lady Kagome, has been kidnapped." Kenji told her. They heard a gasp and saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo standing there. "Where is she?" Sango asked seriously. "An evil hanyo showed up at the Palace of the Moon and kidnapped her from the balcony of her and my Lord's room. Inuyasha is needed to find Lady Kagome." Kenji said. They could here the desperation in his voice. "Why would he want me to help?" Inuyasha asked grudgingly. "Inuyasha, can you not figure out who kidnapped her." Miroku said disappointed in his friend. "No why would I. She left for a life with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha grunted. Everyone went silent when they heard a thunderous howl coming from the West. "Demon tell us, was that Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku asked. Kenji turned to them. "Inuyasha please consent to help. My Lord is angry and on his way..." It was to late, Sesshoumaru was there followed by three other powerful demons. Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha changing back into his humanoid form. "Inuyasha were is Naraku hiding." Sesshoumaru said coldly. The other three demons transformed and everyone could tell that they were the other lords. "Why don't you find him yourself. You stole Kagome from us. Now find her." "Inuyasha!" His friends yelled. They looked at Sesshoumaru and could tell he would do anything to find her. He was in love. "Sesshoumaru we are not sure where he is, but there is someone who does. Kouga the wolf demon of the wolf demon tribe to the East." Sango told him.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Sorry!!!! I realized that my chapters are so short I am gonna try my hardest to make them longer. By the way I forgot to say I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!


End file.
